NPremium
nPremium is Polish movie television network owned by N. The channel broadcasts movies for all genres. History The station was launched on September 2, 2009 with the launch of the sister channel nFilm 2. In September, with the film channels, the movie rental company nFilm VOD (now NC+ VOD+) and the online radio station nFilm HD Radio with film music took off. The stations presented films and series from the Paramount Pictures and DreamWorks label, CBS Films as well as MGM and independent labels. As a result of signing new exclusive agreements with the Monolith Films distributor and strengthening from January 1, 2012 the film offer for the production of 20th Century Fox and other concluded contracts, 4 channels were launched in place of the previous two. The channel logo was in a blue and crooked star, next to which was the movie nFilm. The director of the station until January 2011 was Tomasz Raczek. In April 2011 the broadcasting of the nFilm radio station was completed, whereas in September the nFilmhd.pl site ceased to operate. December 15, 2011 the station officially ended broadcasting, giving way to the channel nPremium 3. The package of 4 channels (nPremium, nPremium 2, nPremium 3 and nPremium 4) began broadcasting December 15, 2011. nPremium and nPremium 3 channels replaced the previously broadcast channels under the brand nFilm HD and nFilm HD 2. With the launch of the offer, the nShow 3D channel was replaced by go to the channel nPremium 4, and 3DTV transmissions have been included in all stations using the nPremium name. Along with the channels, the nPremium VOD service (formerly nFilm VOD) was launched, which is a collection of selected films from the station's offer in the video system on demand. The nPremium 2 channel was a version of the timeshift channel of the nPremium channel with a two-hour delay. The channels included in the package had exclusive agreements with 20th Century Fox and Monolith Films studios and rights to films from MGM, DreamWorks and Paramount Pictures, CBS Films. They also broadcast National Geographic documentaries in 3DTV. The channels were available on digital satellite n platforms, Telewizja na kartę HD and Neostrada TP with television as well as on selected cable networks. On April 5, 2013, the package of channels nPremium and the channel Wojna i Pokój ended broadcasting. The changes were related to the merger of Cyfra+ and n digital platforms, which from 21 March 2013 became part of the new NC+ platform. All film rights from the nPremium channels have been transferred to the channels from the Canal+ package. On Telewizja na kartę HD platform, channels nPremium 3 and nPremium 4 were replaced by Canal+ Family 2, and nPremium and nPremium 2 were replaced by Canal+ Family. Channels * nPremium (formerly nFilm)/'nPremium HD' (formerly nFilm HD) * nPremium 2/'nPremium 2 HD' * nPremium 3 (formerly nFilm 2)/'nPremium 3 HD' (formerly nFilm 2 HD) * nPremium 4 (formerly nShow 3D)/'nPremium 4 HD' NPremium (2011-2013).png|nPremium NPremium 2 (2011-2013).png|nPremium 2 NPremium 3 (2011-2013).png|nPremium 3 NPremium 4 (2011-2013).png|nPremium 4 Category:Television channels in Poland Category:Defunct television channels in Poland Category:N Category:Launched in 2009 Category:Closed in 2013 Category:Poland